Golum Exchange
by Aelfrick Sai Wolf
Summary: Sasuke ran away from home only to be kidnapped to help an unfortunate couple with an impossible task that involves a monster. contains yaoi/shounen ai. coupling made along the way, character death.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Naruto no belong to me

**Golum Exchange**

It was a grey evening as a young raven haired boy was riding his bike along the road that passed through the forest. He pumped the pedals faster as he moved further and further away from the lone house now miles away from him now. The messenger bag hanging off his side contents jingled lightly every time he moved long legs higher.

The rushing wind made his eyes water slightly, temporary blurring his vision. Plus the change of temperature in the evening caused a light mist to form in the area. All these things caused him not to see the light grey van that turned sharply at the corner, coming straight at him. Luckily the driver of said van saw him and pressed heavily on the brakes in order to avoid hitting the youth. Hearing the tires screeching, the young brunette squinted and saw the van approaching. At the speed he was going, he quickly turned the front wheel of the bike to avoid colliding with the now immobile vehicle, but still managed to ram into the edge where the headlights were. He was thrown to the side, loosely placed helmet flying off in the process, bike landing few feet away. He head collided painfully with the hard ground after rolling away a bit, causing his senses to become completely dazed. Last thing he saw was a flash of yellow and blue and hearing a deep voice saying "You're perfect" before welcoming the darkness that surrounded his mind.

A/N : Ok sorry for the shortness of this chapter but as it is a prologue i hope yall understand. it is my first story and it been on my mind a while so leave comments and what not and try to upload and finish this story before i start college in a couple mths.


	2. Chapter 1: Trouble Begins

Disclaimer: Okay so this applies to all proceeding chpts. as much as i wish and hope and dream, Naruto and it's characters are not mine.

**Golum Exchange**

**Chapter 1: Trouble Begins**

When the young brunette opened his eyes, he was temporarily blinded by a bright light, which only intensified the dizzy feeling he was getting. Sitting up slowly, he clutched his head in order to slow down the spinning of the room. He felt bandages under his fingers and that alone was enough to bring back some of his senses. Blinking rapidly to get adjusted to the brightness, he saw that he was in a somewhat large room that had a huge window that allowed sunlight to pass through.

Removing the sheet that pooled around his waist, he saw that he was in bleach-white night gown. Getting up slowly, he tried to get back his bearings only to have a huge wave of pain to erupt from his head and collapsed with a loud thump onto the floor. The noise from his fall seemed to attract attention and he heard thumping of feet on the hardwood floors and the creaking of a door being open.

When he looked up, he was greeted by a green-eyed, flaming red hair woman in a nurse's outfit. The woman placed both of her arms under his armpits in a loose embrace and lifted him off the floor back onto the bed.

When he got settled, she handed him 2 small blue pills and a glass of water.

Looking at her questioningly she simply said, "Aspirin for your headache."

He wordlessly took the aforementioned pills and water, glad for the wetting of his parched mouth.

Clearing his throat he asked, "Where am I and how did I get here? And why does my head feeling like I got hit by a train?"

Before the nurse could answer the door opened again to reveal a spikey blond haired, blue eyed man walking in wearing a white lab coat over a dress pants and pale blue polo tee.

"Nurse Kushina has the patient woken up yet?" the stranger inquired.

"Yes doctor. I actually found him on the floor after he got up; I guess he was still feeling dizzy, so I gave him some aspirin to help lessen the pain.

"Good, good. Now son," he turned to boy on the bed, "I am Dr. Arashi Uzumaki and this is my wife Kushina Uzumaki, do you know why you're here?" A negative nod was given and he continued,"Well yesterday evening you ran into my van with your bike and hit your head pretty hard when it met the ground. It's a good thing we run a small clinic here because the next hospital isn't my miles away. Anyways I'm going to give a small check up and then have my wife ask you some question for paperwork, OK?"

An affirmative was given and Dr. Arashi proceeded to do the basic checkup with his heart, eyes and ears, pressure and reflexes. After making a mental note, he then handed the nurse the clipboard he had brought in and left the room.

"OK then do you want me to fill this out for you or are you capable of doing it?"

"You can do it; I'm starting to feel tired."

"Fine then, just try to stay awake a little longer to answer OK?" A nod was given and she continued; "First question; Name?

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Address?"

Here he paused and then looked down, his bangs covering his eyes and mumbled something.

"Pardon?"

"I said that I have no home" he repeated a bit louder.

"Age?"

Now this confused Sasuke usually when people hear that a kid has no home they usually get sympathetic and then used a melancholy voice, whereas this nurse didn't even sound concern, as if it was an everyday experience.

"Seventeen…" he answered slowly

Sensing his curiosity the nurse looked up from the clipboard and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry if I don't sound too concern about your situation but your about the twenty-first child to come here and not have a home. We usually keep them here until they get better and then my husband drops them in town a couples miles away to the local orphanage. Anyways were you baptized or ordained in any religion?"

"Uhh….no, I'm an Atheist"

"Have your ever had sex or been taken advantage of in a sexual manner?"

"Hell no"

Giggling lightly at his answer, she continued, "Do you have any known diseases or medical conditions that should be known about?"

"Non that I can think off"

"Allergies?"

"Penicillin and antibiotics" **(1)**

While she continued questioning him, he could feel the effects of the tables start to affect him, his eyes getting harder and harder to keep open. It was the last question that she asked that kept him awake about a few seconds more before he accepted the sleep that took over his body.

"_Have you ever killed anyone?"_

'_Yes' **(2)**he answered mentally, "No" was the answer that came out._

_  
_Closing the door quietly behind her, she left the sleeping boy in the room and walked into the living room to see her husband anxiously waiting for her answer.

"So is he the one?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, he is the one and thankfully the last one," she answered. "It's been three years already and I was getting worried that we will have to kill him like we did the other three. I don't think my garden would take anymore abuse."

Chuckling softly, he embraced the fiery redhead tightly and whispered,

"Finally we got all eighteen sacrifices for him. Now we'll just dump him tomorrow down there and wait three days before the ritual begins. We'll finally see our little boy again Kushina," He squeezed slightly here, "Although he would be nineteen now so he won't be so little anymore."

Laughing lightly she returned the embrace and pecked him on the lips, "Yes dear that's true, he won't be so little anymore, but Lord Kyuubi said he will look no older that the day he died when he revives so no worries. Now why don't you play me that piece you wrote for him?"

Releasing the embrace, the taller man nodded and led her to the music room next door where lay some chairs for a small audience and a stool with a lone violin and some sheet music on it. Retreating to one of the chairs, Kushina removed the nurse's outfit to reveal a V-neck pale orange dress with a green design that complemented her hair and eyes perfectly. Picking up her knitting nearby, She settled into one of the high backed armchairs and continued her work while her husband began playing the violin softly in the background.

**R & R and tell me if i should continue or not**

**oh thank you BlackRoseDecending for telling me i 4got to put what the numbers meant.**

**(1) these are my real allergies**

**(2) I'll explain why he lied 2 or 3 chpts from now but i'm sure u can all guess who he killed... but not the method that is my own surprise**


	3. Chapter 2: I Need to Kill You

Golum Exchange

**Golum Exchange**

**Chapter 2: I need to kill you**

Sasuke awoke for a second time that day, only this time he felt himself being carried around. When he tried to move his arms and legs, he found them immobile and saw them bounded by some rope. He soon began shouting for help and thrashing around, only to feel the wind being knocked out of him.

"Be quiet, you stupid brat. Not that anyone would hear you anyways, and stop squirming so damn much," he heard the person grasping his legs sneered.

Pressing his chin to his chest to get a better view of his attacker, his eyes widen in shock as he recognized the green eyed nurse from before. The slight gasp of surprise he released made his already heaving chest constrict painfully.

"What the hell is going on?! Where the fuck are you taking me?!" he demanded after regaining most of his breath, his surprise quickly changing to anger.

"You're the last one we needed for the ritual to be completed. As to where you're going, well lets just say in a few days time you'll be joining your family in exchange for something we've wanted for a while" another voice grunted slightly behind him.

Craning and twisting his neck to side and up a bit, he came face to chest with Doctor Uzumaki. Narrowing his eyes at the cryptic response, he began to thrash wildly again, screaming obscenities and threats to the duo. The couple just took it with stride, although they almost dropped him from his thrashing around. Finally arriving in front of a cream door with red markings on it, Kushina dropped his bound legs roughly in order to open the door. Pushing it outward widely, she and her husband changed their positions from his upper and lower body to grab him on his sides and unceremoniously tossed him through the open doorway.

Colliding harshly with an obviously flattened mattress, he felt the wind being knocked out of for a second time with a loud "Oof." Struggling again to breath, Sasuke twisted his body painfully to the side and caught the last glimpse of the couple slamming the door he was tossed through. Getting up slowly and awkwardly because of his bound limbs, he saw that the door was a good bit high up, with the faint marks of a removed stairwell along the wall. The only light that was given was that of a lone hanging light fixture above the removed stairwell space.

He began to take in his surroundings and noticed that he was in an extremely huge basement that was filled with old furniture and appliances. As the basement was more spread out widely, the light that shone from the doorway only reached a little away from the mattress Sasuke was currently sitting on. But it still provided enough glow for his eyes to see the basement clearly. That and whatever natural light that seem to seep through dust covered windows that were only big enough for small animals to past through.

Shivering slightly in fear as to why he was bought here, he curled himself into a ball as he lay back down on the mattress. He allowed small amount of tears to leak from his eyes, as he began blaming himself for getting into this mess in the first place. He should have suspected earlier from some of the weird questions that nurse asked him, but he guessed that the so called 'aspirin' was the cause of his lacking suspicion.

Unbeknownst to the silently broken boy, a pair of dull blue eyes was taking in the scene hidden between an old sofa and some stacked tables. When Sasuke finally calmed down a bit, he wiped his face with his shirt sleeve, got up again and began to try and release to ropes the bound his wrists and ankles. After about twenty minutes of struggling with the bindings, all he managed to do was have his skin chaffed and rubbed raw.

Seeing the helplessness etched on the boy's face, the owner of the blue eyes took some pity and came out of hiding to help him.

Hearing some movement to his right, Sasuke immediately tensed his body as he slowly turned to see the cause of the noise. He was soon facing a young blonde boy that resembled Dr. Arashi except with dull blue eyes and slightly paler skin than nurse Kushina that seem to have a grey tint to it. The boy looked about his (Sasuke's) age and was only covered with a stained and ripped t-shirt and shredded pants that seem to only hold up around the waist **(1)**. He relaxed his body for a while, only to tense up again when the light reflected off a big shard of mirror that was clutched in the boy's hand.

Sasuke immediately started to back up quickly as the boy began to advance on him. He squirmed his way until he was in the furthest corner of the lit stairwell space. The blond seeing this stopped and a look of sadness passed over his eyes before realizing that the young raven was focused on his hand rather than his appearance.

He began advancing again until he was bathed in the light provided. Sasuke quickly glanced up to clearly see the face of his would-be attacker (or so he thought).

"Stop! Don't come near me!" he all but shouted, "Please don't kill me…."

Chuckling lightly, the blond pasted a grin on his face which presented his canine like teeth. He then began to speak, hoping to soothe the terrified brunette.

"I'm just going to cut the ropes free. I'm not going to kill you" **Yet, **he mentally added sorrowfully.

Refusing to believe him, Sasuke soon began to push himself more into the corner, praying he could just sink into the walls he was pushing against. When the stranger got in front of him, bathing him in his shadow, Sasuke saw him raise the glass shard to above his shoulder before he closed his eyes waiting for the oncoming pain.

After a few pain-free seconds he cracked his eyes open into slits and saw that the blonde was, as he stated, cutting his bindings around his feet. Blinking a few times, he straightened his posture against the wall and let the blond continue with freeing him. After about five minutes he successfully cut through the ropes around his ankles and began working on those that bound his wrist. Another few minutes later his hands were freed as well. He gently rubbed the aching feeling away the binds had caused on both areas.

"Thanks," Sasuke said somewhat timidly," umm…sorry about shouting earlier, but I thought that you were like '_them_';" at this he pointed up towards the door, "and was going to kill me for some weird ritual."

Laughing somewhat hesitantly, the blond began shifting his eyes uneasily and backing away from the raven haired boy. Seeing this, Sasuke widened his eyes and hesitantly asked,

"You're not going to kill me right," eyeing the shard that was still in the blond's hand. Following his line of sight, the blond looked to his hand and saw that he was still clutching the shard. Twisting slightly he threw it over to the sofa he was hiding behind earlier, offered a hand to help Sasuke to his feet.

Still wary as his question went unanswered, he took the offered hand and hefted himself up, using the wall as a base. Getting up wobbly and wincing at the added weight to his sore ankles, he muttered another 'thanks' before trudging (limping) to the threadbare mattress. Collapsing with a light thud, he turned to face the other occupant of the room, suspicion still there in his eyes as he asked him his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki" he answered quietly. This had Sasuke sitting up immediately, regretting it already as pain shot through him when he used his arms to push himself up. A look of disbelief plastered on his face as he observed the other occupant.

"You mean you're their…their…"

"Son, yes I am. Thank you for reminding me" he stated bitterly.

"So you're really going to kill me then? Why? Why me?" Sasuke asked (more like begged).

"Unfortunately yes I am. As for the reason and why you specifically, well it's kind of a long story," Naruto said

"Well shorten it then dobe," was the angry response

Narrowing his eyes at the nickname given, his lips then curved upwards into a somewhat sinister smirk, which didn't look so sinister with his dull eyes, as he began. "Fine to make a long story short, teme, I have to kill you in order for me to live."

**(1) Think of Tom Hanks clothes from "Castaway"**

**AN:- ok here's the deal. My computer crashed on me about a month after i posted last and had to wait till my bday for my laptop and den go searching through millions of documents to locate the stories, which was why i posted sex on a beach before i updated. when i cudnt find dem i den remebered i stored on my memory stick which i lost but den found like 3 weeks ago.**

**anyways i had saved this chapt.on it and saw like a tom of mistakes which is why i reloaded it. and after reading jelp's new story "Erotica" i got inspiration(not about the story but to update) to write the 3rd part which will explain a few details i knw yall are probably dying to knw. neways i shud have it up tonite so no fear!**

**Also i knw i promised to finish b4 summer ended or b4 school started by as my school started de last week in august and my friends who came back from c'ada was leaving to go back to school there i did get the time or insipiration to complete them, but this one should be finished by xmas unless college decides to be a bitch and stop me from doing so.**

**neways, l8rs for now**

**U.C.R**


End file.
